In general, a brush cutter includes an engine attached at the base portion of the pole to drive an operation unit. A cutter (operation unit) is disposed at the front-end of the pole to connect the engine and the cutter via a transmission shaft. The brush cutter is normally operated by gripping the handle provided in the middle of the pole and operating a group of levers provided near the handle. According to the conventional brush cutter, the vibration of the engine is directly transmitted to the user's hand, and the human body is adversely affected when brush cutting is performed for a long time. Thus, it has been proposed to dispose anti-vibration materials, such as anti-vibration rubber or a metal spring, between the engine and the gripping portion, thereby dampening the vibration from the engine so as not to be transmitted to the gripping portion.
For example, an anti-vibration material is provided between the engine and the pole, and two divided lever devices are attached to the outside of the anti-vibration material such that the vibration of the engine is not transmitted to the lever devices from the pole (see, for example, JP-2003-225011-A).
However, in the above-mentioned structure, since the anti-vibration material and the lever devices are fixedly attached with each other, the deformable amount of the anti-vibration material can not be adjusted.
Further, since the anti-vibration material is formed into a cylindrical shape, the pole should be inserted in the anti-vibration material from the end thereof in order to mount the anti-vibration material thereon, and it is difficult to attach or replace the anti-vibration material. Further, since a wire needs to be passed through a through-hole formed in the cylindrical-shaped anti-vibration material, it is difficult to install the wire.